wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dragonsona of Falcon the SkyWing 2:Falcon the SkyWing
"I'm king of the sky!" ''-Falon, flying with his friends'' Falcon is a four year old male SkyWing dragonet. He lives in the southernmost SkyWing settlement, also the smallest, not many dragons know about it, so he doesn't usually get many visitors to his home, other than his friends who live nearby. His two favorite things to do are probably read and fly. He's a pretty good hunter, getherer, and fighter. He's also pretty fast on land and in the sky. His favorite foods are mountain goats, geese, oranges, peaches, strawberries, plus shrimp and cheese when he can get them. Appearance Falcon is a bit small by most standards, but makes up for it with his smarts, he refers to himself as wiry and clever. Falcon mostly has red scales, with orange along his spine and yellow on his wings and belly. He has yellow orange eyes that seem to reflect his emotions, looking hotter and more flaming when he's mad, warm and sunny when he's happy, cold when he's scared, and other such looks. Personality Falcon is a pretty happy fellow. He usually is laughing and joking. When he's not doing that, he's either eating, sleeping, and reading. He has a bit of a temper. He also tends to hold grudges, but he's a rather nice fellow to know. He usually regrets it when he snaps at those he really cares about. Relationships *'Cloud-' Falcon's mother, who loves her family dearly and will always do her best to make them happy. *'Condor-' Falcon's father, loves his family and would fight anyone in order to keep his family safe(prefers that he fights to protect them before anyone else fights to protect him). *'Ember-' Falcon's older sister, occasionally acts nearly exactly like Falcon, loves her family even though they tend to either annoy or embarass her. *'Caracara-' The older of Falcon's two younger sisters, often tries to imitate Ember. Loves her family, but often get's on Falcon's nerves. *'Kite- '''Falcon's youngest sister. Can be sassy, but loves her family and is usually nice to them. *'Ray- 'Cloud's sister and Falcon's aunt, is very similar to Cloud. *'Crow-''' Ray's husband, and Falcon's uncle, sometimes is too serious, but is a really nice guy who loves his family. *'Sky- '''Ray and Crow's daughter, the current youngest dragon in the place Falcon lives. Is very cute and loves pretty much everybody. *'Cinder- 'A close friend, somewhat of a "brother from another mother" to Falcon, can be a rebel, but otherwise a nice loving dragon. *'Stream-''' Cinder's mother, best friends with Cloud, so like an extra aunt to Falcon, loves all her friends and family. *'Trip- '''Cinder's father, one of Condor's best friends, pretty much Falcon's uncle, firm, but loving dragon to most everybody. *'Chickadee-''' Cinder's cousin and one of Falcon's friends, she's a bit of a prankster and enjoys a good laugh. *'Starling-' Chickadee's father and Stream's brother, also like an uncle to Falcon, he's a good and kind instructor who loves his wife and dragonet. *'Swallow-' Starling's wife and Chickadee's mother, an extra non-biological aunt for Falcon, she's a kind and tender soul. *'Robin- '''Falcon's friend brother of Sparrow, she is nice and nervous with strangers, she is a little jumpy, but in an energetic way. *'Sparrow-''' Falcon's friend and Robin's brother of the same hatching. a pretty calm fellow with a bit of a mean streak toward those who anger him. *'Swift- '''Sparrow and Robin's father, somewhat like an uncle to Falcon, works as a messenger, has a personality very similar to Sparrow's. *'Nimbus-''' Elderly general who is like a grandfather to pretty much everyone. Very calm and kind dragon. *'Thunder and Lightning- '''Scarlo's left and right talon dragons, pretty rude, agree to everything Scarlo or Strato say, Falcon doesn't really care for them. *'Ledgetta- 'Strato's wife, bit of a ditzy snob, Falcon doesn't care for her. *'Strato-''' Active general commanding the units ran by Starling, Swallow, and Scarlo, also Nimbus' son and Ledgetta's husband, very similar to Scarlo, Falcon doesn't like him at all. *'Scarlo-' Commander of Falcon's parent's unit, very rude grouch, Falcon doesn't like him at all. Jewelry Falcon has a tigers eye and gold pendant on a brown string. He also has a silver ring with vine designs on it.Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters